candycraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Caramel Bow
Damage, With a 1/5 Chance of Dealing |Renewable=No|Stackable=No|Effect=Fast Drawback|Rarity=Rare}} Caramel Bow is a ranged weapon that fires arrows that is found in the CandyCraft dimension. Obtaining 'Trading' The Caramel Bow can be traded with special Underground Villagers found in rare Underground Villages. It can only be traded through Chocolate Coins which is the source of money in the CandyCraft mod. Villagers will trade a Caramel Bow for 60-90 Chocolate Coins as part of their tier one trade. Usage 'Crafting' When 2 Caramel Bows that are used are put together in a Marshmallow workbench, it will add the durabilities of both bows plus an extra 5% durability. 'Weapon' Caramel Bows can be drawn back by using it. In order to use the bow, you must have at least one Candy Cane Arrow in your inventory, or be in creative mode. While the Caramel Bow is being charged or remains fully charged, the player is forced to move at sneak speed, unless they are riding a horse, or are in a minecart or boat at the time, which causes no speed decrease. Charging the Caramel Bow to its maximum causes it to visually shake as an indicator, and releases a Candy Cane Arrow with a white sparkling effect, signifying a critical hit. At minimum charge (3 ticks), the Candy Cane Arrow will deal 1 ( ) and barely travel a block. At full charge (1 second), the Candy Cane Arrow travels up to 64 blocks upwards, flies with a speed of roughly 53 m/s, and consistently deals 9 ( ) damage, with a 1/5 of chance of dealing 10 ( ), therefore the most powerful weapon in the game. If the Candy Cane Arrow hits another player, it will make a high pitched "ding" sound. Damage caused by the Candy Cane Arrow is unaffected by the strength status effect. Endermen cannot be shot using a Candy Cane Arrow, as the Candy Cane Arrow will either disappear as the enderman teleports, or it will become deflected. Crafting ingredient 'Caramel Crossbow' The Caramel Bow can be crafted into the Caramel Crossbow. The crafting recipe is as follows: *The Caramel Bow Must be undamaged. Enchanting Caramel Bows can only receive two different enchantments as of now, and have a base enchantibility of 1. Caramel Bow enchantments have no effect on arrow speed or distance. 'Honey Glue' Honey Glue will make all arrows and bolts shot by the Caramel Bow give the slowness effect on target. 'Unbreaking' Unbreaking causes a 100 divided by the level of unbreaking plus 1 chance of taking any damage. Unbreaking has a maximum level of III. Candy Cane Arrows See also: Candy Cane Arrow As Candy Cane Arrows are affected by gravity, they take an arcing path over distances. One must aim above the target when firing from a distance, or gain higher ground, to effectively make a hit. Candy Cane Arrow will slow down if shot through water. Candy Cane Arrows shot through lava will ignite, similar to the flame enchantment (which can not be applied to this type of bow). The Candy Cane Arrow will likewise ignite any entities it hits. If not extinguished, the fire damage will do up to 5 ( ) damage. The player can choose which type of arrow to fire based on its location in the inventory. Candy Cane Arrows in the selected hotbar slot will be used first. If there are no Candy Cane Arrow in the selected hotbar slot then the arrow closest to slot 0 is selected. Trivia *The Honey Glue enchantment can also be applied to the Caramel Crossbow. Category:Weapon